<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and gifts by Hawksquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347903">Nightmares and gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawksquill/pseuds/Hawksquill'>Hawksquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, mentioned past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawksquill/pseuds/Hawksquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Luna reunite with Mr. Ollivander a few months after the end of the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, Mr. Ollivander, let me,” Dean took the kettle from the old man’s shaking hands and poured the tea.</p>
<p>“Thank you, son.  You know, you both still have a standing offer to work in the shop.  Merlin knows I could use some help around here.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about it, to be honest.  I’m sick of being cooped up in the house with my sisters.” </p>
<p>“You two haven’t moved in together yet?” </p>
<p>“Well <em>I’d</em> like to, but Dean says it’s too soon…” Luna gave Ollivander an exasperated smile. </p>
<p>“Lu!  We said we wouldn’t tell him yet.” </p>
<p>“You think I got my wand yesterday?  Luna told me months ago you’d been helping each other with the nightmares." </p>
<p>Luna reached for Dean’s hand.  He flushed and pulled her arm down so their entwined fingers were under the table, out of view. </p>
<p>"Don't look so shy about it, son." </p>
<p>“You don’t think...well, isn’t it a bit weird that if it weren’t for Malfoy Manor we never would have…?” </p>
<p>“It’s a gift, to go through what you’ve been through and come out the other side with something beautiful.” </p>
<p>Dean smiled and brought Luna's hand, still gripped in his, to his lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>